gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Betas do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories
O Beta do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories são versões preliminares do jogo que foram mudadas gradualmente durante o desenvolvimento. Este jogo não tem muitas mudanças divulgadas pela Rockstar Leeds, mas sabemos de alguns que não aparecem na versão final. Personagens *thumb|250px|Forbes BetaBrian Forbes Na versão beta do jogo, Brian Forbes tinha uma pequena diferença em relação na versão atual, ele tinha um bigode que na versão final não aparece. Não se sabe as razões pelas quais eles tiraram o bigode do rosto Forbes. *thumb|145px|Abe Rudder BetaAbe Rudder É um pedestre e um personagem multiplayer, ele tem roupa diferente, na final. A versão BETA tem uma camisa verde e calça rosa, enquanto na versão final tem todo o terno branco e um boné azul. *Lance Vance A roupa de Lance Vance desde o começo do jogo iria ser o seu terno azul, que na versão final só o usa apartir da missão Brawn of the Dead. *thumb|170px|Ricardo Diaz BetaRicardo Diaz Na versão beta Diaz tinha mais cabelo, usava um macacão azul e era mais magro. *Vic Vancethumb|132px|Vic Vance Beta Na versão beta antes de concluir o primeiro trailer, Vic tinha um aparencia mais velha, tinha tatuagens, e tinha cabelo, oque tornava muito parecido com sua versão de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Missões *Missões extras de Forbes thumb|Cena da Missão De acordo com algumas screenshots do jogo, Brian Forbes também lhe deu uma missão extra para Victor Vance em que ambos foram atacados por membros do Cartel Mendez, o enredo ainda é desconhecido, mas esta missão seria a primeira introdução dos Irmãos Mendez jogo. *Last Stand thumb|Possível Armando MendezA última missão da versão beta era idêntica à final, mas houve apenas um detalhe extra: Armando Mendez. Este personagem seria também morto como o terceiro inimigo de Vic na missão, o que significa que ele não iria morrer na missão Light My Pyre que tambem não estava presente na versão beta. Locais *Loja de Tatuagens thumb|Tatuagem de VicNos primeiros screenshots do jogo, Victor Vance aparece com uma tatuagem em seu braço, que fez com que os fãs se perguntassem por que ela estava lá. Segundo a Rockstar, lojas de tatuagens foram projetados para aparecer no jogo final, mas por razões desconhecidas (talvez o espaço) não apareceu no jogo final. Veiculos *FBI Rancher thumbO FBI Rancher foi programado para aparecer em primeiro lugar no jogo e estar a cargo de perseguir Vic quando ele alcançar cinco estrelas, mas foram substituídos pelo FBI Washington. Com alguns treinadores ou dispositivo de senhas pode ser descoberta a sua existência o que indica que quase foi uma das últimas coisas a serem removidos do jogo. *VCN Mavereick Foi programado para aparecer no mesmo lugar onde ele poderia ser encontrado em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, mas por razões de espaço foi removido. Com alguns treinadores pode ser descoberto o que indica a sua existência foi uma das últimas coisas a serem removidos do jogo. Não se sabe se voando acima aparece quando o jogador comete crimes co GTA: VC e GTA:SA *Streetfigther thumbNos primeiros screenshots do jogo aparece uma motocicleta que não aprece no jogo. o beta da moto é agora conhecida como Streetfighter. E o projeto variou amplamente desconhecido. *Cholo Sabre Soube-se que o Cholo Sabre era azul na fase inicial de desenvolvimento, mas foi alterado para evitar confusão com o Sabre Turbo e passou a ser amarelo. *Kuruma Supunha-se que o sedan de quatro portas que tinha feito aparência anterior em Grand Theft Auto III e Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories iria reapar neste jogo, mas foi retirado por ser muito moderno para a época passada game (1984). *Ambassador thumbEra um novo tipo de lancha que aparece pela primeira vez nesta versão. Foi incluído no guia oficial do jogo, mas sua imagem foi removida por um Speeder assim nós não sabemos quase nada sobre este barco. Roupas *Casuais thumbNo primeiro trailer você pode ver uma parte da missão Nice Package, na versão beta a cor da camisa era amarela. É incerta o motivo da mudança. en:Beta Releases in GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Beta Categoria:Betas do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories